Wormhole
by Stacy Adler
Summary: Historias cortas basadas en el universo Resident Evil, no relacionadas entre sí (aunque quien sabe), a veces basadas en algunos de mis fics. Cánon, OC, What if, etc. Pairings sin restricciones. Leon, Ada, Claire, Jake, Sherry, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Billy, Sheva, Josh, Wesker, Excella, Piers, Helena, Deborah, entre muchos otros. ¡Sean bienvenidos!
1. Nobody's fool

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean bienvenidos a esta nueva locura! xD sé que debo varias actualizaciones y no lo he olvidado, lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió un día recoger todos los drabbles o one-shots que tenía sueltos por ahí y unirlos en un solo archivo. Son pequeños escritos que he ido haciendo mientras publico mis otras historias, muchos de ellos relacionados con el cánon de los juegos, otros con el "cánon" de mis fics, y un grupo que no está relacionado con nada xD como los "what if". En fin, que se me ocurrió hacer un fic con eso.  
¿Por qué se llama "Wormhole"? Tiene un poco que ver con mi fascinación con la teoría de los universos paralelos, multiversos, omniversos o como quieran llamarle. Existe un planteamiento que dice que muchas líneas de tiempo se ejecutan simultáneamente y, básicamente, nuestras decisiones van alterando dichas líneas temporales. Por ejemplo, existe un mundo en donde no escribo. También hay otro en donde actualizo rápido (XD) y también podemos deducir que los hechos ocurridos en Resident Evil realmente están pasando en algún universo. Se dice que podríamos viajar por los diferentes mundos utilizando agujeros de gusano, he ahí el título.  
Bueno, no pretendo poner a reflexionar a nadie, solo quiero que disfruten con este montón de locuras que se me ocurren. ¡Nos vemos en los comentarios!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Capcom, excepto los OC. Y cada título es propiedad de la banda musical nombrada.**

.

.

.

 **Nobody's fool – Cinderella**

Ada cogió el teléfono esa noche —por una casualidad lo había escuchado, ya que en el atiborrado bar donde se encontraba apenas se oía algo más que la música ambiente— y se sorprendió por el nombre que aparecía en su visor: Leon Kennedy. Maldijo entre dientes; la última vez que se juntaron pasaron grandiosas horas en un carísimo hotel… que no sirvieron de nada, porque cuando se acabó el goce mutuo comenzaron de nuevo _esas_ preguntas que ella no estaba dispuesta a responder.

Se quedó con el móvil en la mano, indecisa, pensando si contestar o no la llamada. Mientras cavilaba dejó de sonar… tan solo para volver a repiquetear insistentemente segundos después. _"¿Qué será tan urgente?"_ Pensó mientras se tapaba un oído.

—Espero que sea importante, _guapetón_ —ronroneó tras pulsar el botón verde en la pantalla táctil.

— _¿Necesito una excusa para llamarte?_ —replicó Leon en tono ofendido—. _¿O es que siempre nos comunicamos solo para tener sexo?_

—Uy, ¡qué sensible! —Miró hacia el costado y dio un sorbo a su _Cosmopolitan_ , un trago tan rojo como su vestido, con una risita irreprimible en los labios también carmesí. El agente suspiró en ese momento.

— _Estuve un rato con Helena ayer por la tarde_ —musitó luego de unos instantes.

—¿Y, qué tal? —Helena, Helena… Sí, la recordaba. La chica que perdió a su hermana gracias a Derek Simmons. Se mordió suavemente la uña del pulgar, notando que el camarero la miraba con manifiesta lascivia.

— _No está mejor. Aún no lo supera… Juraría que si pudiera matar al mismísimo Dios para recuperarla, lo haría sin dudar._

—Se le pasará. —Siempre pasaba. Al final, la muerte terminaba siendo apenas un poco más que un recuerdo incómodo.

— _Espero que sí, pero por lo pronto te señala como culpable directa._ —Emitió un quejido bajo pero audible, denotando su conflicto interior—. _Ten cuidado, no quiero que vuelvas a estar involucrada en algo como esto._

—¿Algo como qué, Leon? —Guiñó el ojo al camarero solo para volverlo loco. Al ver que lo había conseguido, se lamió lentamente el labio inferior. La voz de Leon conseguía excitarla estuviera donde estuviera, y aquello le daba muchas ganas de jugar… Aunque solo fuera con un pobre desconocido.

— _Ya sabes de qué hablo, maldita sea._

—Estoy un poco agotada de volver a lo mismo. —Se frotó la frente con la mano libre—. Lamento lo que le pasó a esa chiquilla, pero no tengo nada que ver. ¿Hasta cuándo debo repetírtelo?

— _Todo es muy confuso, Ada. Y, por si fuera poco, destruiste la evidencia… O eso dijiste. Son tus palabras contra el mundo que grita "Ada Wong estuvo a punto de acabarnos". Me volví contra todos por ti_ —su voz se volvió repentinamente apasionada— _, me enfrenté contra Chris y puse en riesgo toda la misión por ti. ¡Por ti, Ada! Y lo único que recibo a cambio son tres horas de pasión al mes. Ni me explicas lo ocurrido, ni me cuentas quién eres en verdad._

—No empieces con…

— _¿Cuando dijiste que me amabas fuiste sincera?_ —la interrumpió.

—Estoy pensando en colgarte —canturreó con desagrado.

Leon hizo una pausa en lo que a la espía se le antojó como una prueba de su temperamento. Tenía nervios de acero para todo, excepto en lo que afectaba al guapo agente americano. Lo había demostrado una y otra vez, arriesgando su lindo trasero para protegerlo incluso de ella misma. ¿Y así le pagaba? ¿Pidiéndole explicaciones de su vida, que de por sí era bastante complicada? No, señor. Espiró con fuerza, deseando que él se diera cuenta de su furia latente.

— _Todavía no me has colgado_ —Leon habló con suficiencia.

—Es más entretenido mantenerte en la duda.

— _Un jueguito que ya ha durado quince años, ¿piensas terminarlo alguna vez?_

—¿Eso quieres tú? —inquirió con una sonrisa, acariciando la copa que casi había vaciado. En ese momento se acercó el joven camarero para dejarle un nuevo _Cosmopolitan_ , listo para ser bebido. Ada le sopló un beso con expresión salvaje, lo que provocó en él una notoria y automática erección. Avergonzado, el joven se dio la vuelta y arrancó de manera poco disimulada, acomodándose la entrepierna lo mejor que podía mientras se deslizaba por las mesas del lugar.

— _Si hay una característica permanente en mí es no saber qué diablos quiero para mi vida._ —Una bocina sonó en ese momento; Ada no supo si provenía del auto de Leon o de algún desconocido. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Por dónde andaría en ese momento?

—¿Recién saliendo del trabajo? —aventuró, muy a su pesar.

— _Me junté a beber una copa rápida con Claire._ —El claxon resonó otra vez. — _Me contó que Chris está destrozado por la muerte de su compañero y teme que vuelva a convertirse en un alcohólico._

—Uhm…

— _Ella misma está sufriendo. Nivans era un excelente chico y terminó convertido en un jodido BOW… La pesadilla de Chris hecha realidad. Primero Valentine, luego aquel…_ —Dejó de hablar un instante para luego cuestionar con acritud: — _¿Me estás escuchando?_

—Sí, sí —respondió distraídamente a propósito, solo para molestarlo.

— _Toda esta historia no te importa un carajo._

—Estás muy comunicativo.

— _Será que, como no podemos hablar de ti, solo me queda hablar del resto o no conversaríamos en lo absoluto._

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? —Era una duda que la carcomía desde que contestó el móvil. Leon no solía llamarla, a menos que fuera para juntarse en algún hotel.

— _Estoy cansado, Ada. Muy cansado._

Algo en su tono la alertó. Apartó la copa mientras se deslizaba del taburete, llevando consigo su cartera. Dejó un billete de veinte dólares en la barra y salió por la puerta trasera del pub, adentrándose en un oscuro callejón que habría asustado a cualquiera.

—¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a algún lugar para que recuerdes cómo puedo _relajarte_? —murmuró.

— _Creo que no es buena idea._ —Ada pudo visualizarlo sin ninguna dificultad apretándose el puente de la nariz al decir esas palabras.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar.

— _A ti…_ —tenía la voz ahogada— _, pero no sé qué tanto te tengo, porque cuando creo que he llegado un poco a tu interior me apartas como si fuera un paria._

—Eres importante. —Al pronunciar esas palabras, automáticamente pensó _"y por eso no sabrás nada más"._

— _¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?_

Ada sintió que la espalda se le tensaba. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo… ¿Por qué no podía conformarse con lo que ella le entregaba, que era más de lo que había dado a nadie? Había perdido la esperanza de que Leon se resignara a saber _suficiente_ , pero eso no significaba que consiguiera mantener la calma cada vez que él comenzaba a cuestionarla, como si hundiera un dedo salado en la llaga al rojo vivo.

—Ada Wong ha sido mi nombre por muchos años; se ha vuelto parte de mí. —Decidió compartir un poco de información, rezando por que fuera suficiente.

— _¿Cuántos años tienes?_ —continuó.

—¡Qué descortés! —Rio—. Dos más que tú, pero eso ya lo sabes.

— _¿Estuviste con Wesker?_ —Su nota de ira fue apenas perceptible.

—No de la forma que crees.

— _¿Y con Simmons?_

—Tampoco de la forma que crees.

— _¿Por qué…?_ —vaciló—. _¿Por qué me has ayudado todos estos años?_

" _Vale, eso es revelar suficiente"_ pensó la espía. Aclaró la garganta mientras uno de sus zapatos golpeteaba el suelo con impaciencia.

—Es que tienes una cara muy bonita y un físico espectacular —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Escuchó con claridad un suspiro exasperado por parte del agente y lo imaginó rodando la mirada hacia el cielo.

— _Pensé que esta vez llegaría más lejos. Sigo siendo un idiota, esperando algún milagro…_

—Ríndete, guapo. Es todo lo que obtendrás de mí; tómalo o déjalo.

— _Ya no me siento con fuerzas para seguir siendo tu juguete._

—No eres tan espectacular —se mofó.

— _¿Estás segura? Porque como yo lo veo, siempre he sido poco más que una entretención, incluso cuando me has salvado el pellejo._

—Apenas tenemos tiempo para nada. No entiendo cómo podríamos…

— _Todos estos años he tratado de mostrarte que podríamos, nena. Mejor… Tal vez deberíamos terminar esto._

Aunque para Ada eran habituales las despedidas de Leon, no dejaba de dolerle cada vez que volvían a ello. Él había tratado de alejarse muchas veces, y había regresado como si la espía fuera su droga, o su imán personal.

Tras un largo silencio, una leve brisa nocturna acarició su piel oriental con suavidad, recordándole donde estaba y que tras terminar la llamada, tenía una misión por delante. Estaba segura que la limosina llegaría en cualquier momento para recogerla, así que se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras pronunciaba renuente: —Haz lo que quieras.

— _Será toda una novedad, ya que siempre me manipulas hasta conseguir exactamente lo que quieres tú_ —murmuró con acritud.

—Ya, ahora es mi culpa, _pobrecito Leon_. —Estaba molesta—. ¿No te habías despedido?

— _Apuesto que esperas verme de nuevo._

—Siempre es así.

— _Veamos si, esta vez, puedo atenerme a mi palabra. Adiós, Ada._

El molesto pitido intermitente sonó obstinadamente en su oído, como si le gritara _"sí, ya colgó, resígnate"_. Espiró con fuerza, guardando el móvil en su _piernera_ , pensando que, quizás, tardarían en encontrarse nuevamente. Leon sonaba más decidido que otras ocasiones anteriores.

Ada alzó una ceja y sonrió. No tenía por qué desesperarse. Ya había pasado por aquello muchas veces; no había razón para creer que ahora sería diferente. Leon era una especie de péndulo incansable… Tal vez pronto pudieran protagonizar un reencuentro digno de una novela erótica, y luego… Bueno, luego podrían volver a despedirse.

Sí, sonaba atractivo.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) esto lo tenía escrito hace raaaato, desde Ocaso del Samurai (como alguien probablemente intuyó), así que lo pasé en limpio y decidí publicarlo.**

 **Habrá actualización cada domingo.**

 **Responderé comentarios en el siguiente. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Un abrazo.**


	2. Heat of the night

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Capcom, excepto los OC. Y cada título es propiedad de la banda musical nombrada.**

 **Dedicado a la excelente escritora Ary Lee. ¡Te quiero mucho!**

.

.

.

 **Heat of the night – Bryan Adams**

La verdad es que no tengo idea por qué estoy escribiendo esto. O sí. Es que ella lo vale todo, cada palabra, cada pensamiento… Me he vuelto un marica, maldita sea. Nadie me dijo que el amor me iba a poner tan _niñita_ , y sin embargo aquí estoy, escribiendo como rayos fue que me conquistó. Lo más extraño es que no hizo ninguna proeza extraordinaria; no fueron sus _súper poderes_ o su…, no, nada de eso. Solo fue Sherry.

Soy pésimo redactando, no me gusta, pero supongo que para todo hay una primera vez. Veamos qué tal sale esto.

No me costó mucho darme cuenta que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de esa chica. El problema fue convencerla de que lo merecíamos, de que valía la pena intentarlo a pesar de quien soy yo y de quien es ella. Vale, soy un jodido mercenario, ya está. Soy el producto de un hijo de puta y una pobre mujer que, bendita sea, cayó en sus jodidas redes. No hay nada en mi historia familiar que valga la pena; durante años estuve convencido de que mi progenitor era un asno malparido que nos abandonó a nuestra suerte, pero cuando supe quién era… me enfurecí con todo el mundo. Con Sherry, con mi madre por haber llegado tan lejos —muy injusto de mi parte, ¿qué culpa tenía la pobre?—, conmigo mismo por ser su hijo biológico… Con el puto universo. Y hubiera seguido regodeándome en mi asquerosa autocompasión de no haberla conocido. Sherry consiguió que mi mundo recuperara su eje; hasta entonces había vivido el día a día, aceptando trabajos por la cantidad correcta de dinero, sin preocuparme de nada más. Cuando mi madre murió, pues… fui un poco peor. Ya no tenía la motivación inicial, que era cuidar de ella. Mamá lleva muerta varios años… Si tan solo mi sangre hubiera sido útil y la hubiera salvado, pues… no sé. Trato de no pensar mucho en eso porque ya no queda nada por hacer.

Malditos sean Wesker y sus experimentos de mierda que lo jodieron todo. Por su culpa hasta Sherry perdió lo único que…, no podría odiarlo más…, vale, no estoy aquí para hablar de él.

Sherry. Mi _supergirl_.

Habían transcurrido varios meses de aquel desastre en China y nos juntamos a beber un trago. Viajé a Estados Unidos solo para verla; sabía que estaba muy ocupada, pero igual me las arreglé para hacer un trabajito por esos lares y la busqué de inmediato. Recuerdo lo asustada que se veía la primera vez que le insinué que deberíamos estar juntos, fue tanto que casi me arrepentí.

—Jake, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de cómo me siento? —musitó.

—¿Halagada? —bromeé mientras masticaba la aceituna de mi _Martini_. Ella solo me dedicó una mueca.

— _Preocupada_ diría yo. ¿Cómo podríamos compatibilizar una relación?

—¿Es por mi trabajo? —No se me había ocurrido hasta ese minuto que pudiera ser un problema.

—Sí y no. —Dio un sorbo a su _Tom Collins_ antes de continuar—. Soy un empleado del gobierno. Prácticamente no cuento con tiempo libre; a veces ni siquiera puedo ver a Leon o a Claire… —vaciló—, casi no pude estar con Chris para apoyarlo en su pérdida… —rechiné los dientes sin querer cuando mencionó a ese imbécil. Ella no hizo caso de mi reacción—; como ves no es fácil. Y que tú seas un mercenario, bueno, no es algo que me entusiasme.

—Y sin embargo me quieres, ¿no? —Sabía la respuesta. Simplemente intenté que se diera cuenta de que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Pero Sherry me quedó mirando de esa forma tan… Solo ella me ha observado así, como si rasgara dentro de mi pecho para ver mi alma. Entonces, sin previo aviso, comenzó a llorar y casi me dio un ataque. No resisto las lágrimas; me recuerdan a la impotencia que sentía cuando mamá lloraba por mí, viéndome trabajar como mercenario para pagar las cuentas de la casa…

Sherry sacudió la cabeza. Me pregunté si siempre había sido tan autosuficiente, actuando como si no necesitara a nadie. Sé que es por imitar al _héroe_ y a Claire Redfield, pero…

—Te quiero, Jake… —balbuceó con voz quebrada. Me caló hasta el fondo—. Te quiero muchísimo, pero eso no supone ninguna diferencia al final.

—¿Al final? —Hice una mueca, bebiéndome toda la copa de un solo trago. ¿Al final de qué? Me sentía irracionalmente molesto, supongo que como reacción a las lágrimas que no sabía enfrentar.

—No creo que podamos estar juntos.

—Cobarde —escupí entre dientes. Sherry apretó los labios, mostrándose claramente indecisa.

—No quiero que terminemos heridos si esto resulta mal.

— _Supergirl_ —dije con suavidad, notando que todavía le corrían ríos de lágrimas por el rostro.

—Déjalo, Jake —habló al ver mi expresión llena de estupor.

—A ver —me acerqué y le limpié la cara con las manos, sosteniéndola firmemente para que no escapara a mis preguntas—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

—No es eso. Tú y yo…, somos…, tú… —respiró entrecortado—, no sé qué hacer…

—Calla. —Busqué inspiración en los alrededores. No eran palabras fáciles de pronunciar—. Te quiero Sherry, ¿vale? Así me siento —le solté la cara—, y creo que estás preocupada por nada. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que esto será un fracaso si ni siquiera lo hemos intentado? Piensa en eso.

—Lo he analizado hasta el cansancio y aun así…

—¡Deja de pensar y siente! —exclamé en voz baja, cogiendo nuevamente su rostro y estampando mis labios en los suyos. Ya no aguantaba más, eso estaba claro, pero mi reacción nos cogió a ambos por sorpresa.

Sherry apoyó las manos en mis hombros y empujó para apartarme, mas sus dudas duraron solo un segundo. Al instante después, había enrollado sus brazos en torno a mi cuello y me besaba con más rudeza que yo, lo cual ayudó a quitarme un poco de culpabilidad. Creí que estaba siendo muy brusco, pero ver que me deseaba con tanta intensidad reavivó la chispa que amenazaba consumirme.

Tras un rato besándonos sin prestar atención a nuestro alrededor, mi _supergirl_ se apartó rápidamente y me clavó los ojos, revelando su profundo desamparo. Acto seguido, corrió el taburete, se bajó de él y salió corriendo del bar.

Me quedé mirando en dirección a la puerta un buen rato, sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué diablos había pasado recién? Nos besamos y luego arrancó como si yo tuviera lepra. Me agarré la cabeza en un intento de comprenderla. ¿La asusté? No, ella no es ese tipo de chica. Maldije mucho rato, en todos los idiomas que conozco, hasta que me rendí y me fui de vuelta al hotel. Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Ella no me contestaba el teléfono, por lo que transcurridos unos días le envié un mensaje avisándole de la fecha en que salía mi vuelo de vuelta a Europa, para presionarla a tomar una decisión. Si se rendía, o decidía luchar conmigo, tendría que decírmelo antes de irme.

Por suerte todo se resolvió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Sherry decidió hacerme una visita sorpresa y pudimos concretar nuestra relación. ¡Por fin! Estaba a punto de _perderlo_ si no resultaba bien. Tiempo después, ella confesó que una profunda conversación con el _héroe_ fue lo que le dio la valentía suficiente como para enfrentarse a todos sus miedos y erradicarlos por mí. No sé si estarle agradecido, todos saben que no es santo de mi devoción, pero desde ese día lo acepté un poco mejor. Tal vez no era tan imbécil como parece.

Los meses transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad. Sherry y yo estábamos consiguiendo cierto equilibrio que nos ayudaba a soportar nuestras rutinas sin que afectaran nuestra relación de pareja. Estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, por lo que pronto me di cuenta que el siguiente paso era… el matrimonio. Quería atarla a mí de todas las formas posibles; firmar un mísero papel no parecía tan importante, sin embargo… Algo de ñoñería se me había metido en el pecho. Es culpa de ella.

Tenía el anillo comprado y listo para ponérselo apenas tuviera la oportunidad, no obstante ¡me resultó un infierno! Por más que lo intentaba, nunca aparecía el maldito momento perfecto. Hasta que una tarde las palabras se me arrancaron como si tuvieran vida propia.

—¡Sherry, maldita sea, te vas a casar conmigo aunque sea lo último que…! —exploté como un tanque de combustible. Sherry me miró con los ojos desorbitados, por lo que tuve que continuar—. De verdad que no aguanto más. Casémonos. —Saqué el anillo que había escogido para ella, pero cuando vi su cara me di cuenta que lo odiaba.

—Esto… —lo tomó y esbozó una sonrisa, pero le salió tan mal que pareció una mueca.

—Te pusiste verde. Dámelo, lo voy a cambiar.

—¡Es mío! —protestó con suavidad. No me convenció para nada.

—Olvídalo, es mío mientras no lo deslice en tu dedo. —Se lo quité rápidamente y pude ver un destello de alivio en su dulce rostro. Mierda. —Nos vamos a casar igual, _supergirl_. No respires tan profundo todavía.

—No pareces aquel tipo de hombre que desea atarse a nadie —bromeó, sin duda para distender el ambiente.

—Eres la culpable de haberme vuelto un marica. Ahora acepta tu responsabilidad y di que sí.

Sherry agachó la mirada escondiendo su evidente rubor. Avanzó un paso y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, susurrando _"sí"_ en voz baja pero firme. Había aceptado ser mi esposa, y tendría que buscar un anillo que le gustara, todo un reto para alguien como yo. Por un instante se me pasó por la cabeza pedirle a la chica Redfield que me ayudara, considerando su muy larga amistad con Sherry y sabiendo de antemano que, sin duda, ella sería su dama de honor. Más tarde lo descarté, y al día siguiente me tragué el orgullo y la contacté. Resultó ser una mujer tan maternal como la había descrito mi chica, lo que me hizo sentir un poco culpable. Su hermano era como un grano en el trasero para mí, pero ella era otra cosa. Además, gracias a su intervención en _Raccoon City_ me iba a convertir en un hombre casado… Le debía agradecimiento. O al menos, respeto.

Claire hizo su parte con creces, por lo que unos días después de nuestro compromiso llegué con un anillo decente para Sherry. Esta vez pude ver en su rostro que realmente le había gustado. Tomé el diamante y lo deslicé por su dedo, oficializando nuestro status.

Todo salió a la perfección a partir de entonces. Casi nada ha cambiado, pues ella utiliza su apellido, pero eso no me importa. Lleva mi alianza, y yo llevo la suya. Eso es lo que realmente vale al final del día.

Vale, vale. Si sigo escribiendo eso más de alguno va a necesitar un choque de insulina. Terminaré esta narración confesando que jamás pensé que conseguiría tanta paz; yo, un jodido mercenario con una vida también jodida. No creí que hubiera redención posible; recibí más de lo que jamás esperé. Ella compensa todas mis carencias. Es mi foco personal, y no permitiré que se apague nunca. De algo que valga haber sobrevivido a tantos holocaustos.

Que se jodan todos. Soy feliz.

.

.

.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :) este one-shot está relacionado con mi fic "Hearts on fire", en donde Sherry narra en POV cómo se unió finalmente a Jake.  
**

 **Jenni: Amiga querida, ¡me encantó tu review! XD me hiciste reír muchísimo, como siempre, y también me diste una buena idea (también como siempre jajaja). Leon y Ada son todo un caso sin resolver. Tal vez debamos darle una buena conclusión XD. ¡Te quiero muchísimo!**

 **Ary: Amiga querida :) me puse muy feliz de leer tu review. Sé que muchas veces lees sin comentar (yo tb hago lo mismo xD se me olvida dejar el review jajaja), pero para mí es suficiente saber que disfrutaste mi historia. La gente suele conformarse con malos escritores, por eso nosotras estamos en las sombras, pero da igual. Mientras sigamos conservando nuestra calidad, el resto no importa. Sé que te encanta Jake, así que quise dedicarte este one-shot :)**

 **Scath K Wolff: ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que este one-shot también sea de tu agrado :D sobre Leon y Ada, yo también he tenido siempre la sospecha de que mantienen encuentros casuales por ahí, pero sin concretar la relación jamás. Sería bueno un día que los de Crapcom se decidieran a hacer algo definitivo, pero eso es pedir demasiado xD ¡un abrazo!**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**


	3. On melancholy hill

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Capcom, excepto los OC. Y cada título es propiedad de la banda musical nombrada.**

.

.

.

 **On melancholy hill – Gorillaz**

 _¿Cuándo viene Claire?_

La vocecita infantil de la pequeña Sherry Birkin rompió el cómodo silencio que reinaba durante la cena de aquella tarde. Leon, un poco afectado por el tono triste de la chiquilla, reaccionó con incomodidad pues no tenía respuesta a esa inquietud. Dejó el tenedor a un lado del plato, entrelazó sus dedos y allí apoyó el mentón para decir algo que diera a Sherry un poco de tranquilidad.

—Todavía está buscando a su hermano. Estoy seguro de que lo primero que hará cuando me contacte será preguntar por ti. —Su experiencia con niños era escasa, por lo que intentó contestar con el mayor tacto posible.

No obstante, la realidad era que Leon estaba preocupado por su amiga, ya que lo último que supo era que se encontraba en Europa consiguiendo pistas acerca de Chris. Habían mantenido comunicación mediante constantes correos electrónicos, pero estos cesaron bruscamente, lo cual tenía al agente de los nervios. Eso sin tener en cuenta que aún no sabía cómo explicarle a Sherry que pronto dejaría su departamento para ingresar como interna a unas instalaciones del gobierno, en donde investigarían las consecuencias que había tenido el virus G dentro de su cuerpo. Leon había apostado todo a un trato que resguardara a la niña y por ello había sacrificado su carrera como policía, pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era tener a Sherry protegida de _Umbrella_ , porque no se le quitaba de la cabeza que Albert Wesker la buscaría en cualquier momento para llevársela y volver a experimentar. Ya era suficiente que hubiera perdido a sus padres, ¿para qué hacerla sufrir más?

Sherry suspiró en ese momento, apartando el plato de comida.

—No tengo hambre —dijo con voz quebrada.

—Apenas probaste bocado… Creí que la comida de _Tony's_ te gustaba más que la mía —bromeó, pensando que podía animarla un poco.

La niña alzó sus ojos celestes —que había mantenido obstinadamente fijos en el mantel hasta ese momento— y miró a Leon, mostrándole lo apenada que se sentía. Mostrándole que odiaba comportarse así con él, quien solo merecía su agradecimiento, pero que no podía evitarlo por mucho que lo intentara. Se sentía sola casi desde que tenía memoria; la mayoría de sus recuerdos consistían en ella intentando hacerse un camino entre el permanente trabajo de dos científicos que, biológicamente, eran sus padres… pero que nunca se comportaron como tales. Cuando Leon le explicó que esas personas la protegieron hasta el final, a costa de sus vidas, casi no pudo creerlo. Se aferró a Claire y lloró largo rato, pensando que sería estupendo tener una hermana como ella, alguien con quien apoyarse libremente sabiendo que no la dejaría de nuevo. Pero Claire se había ido y la había abandonado. Aunque Sherry sabía que estaba buscando a su hermano y que no debía ser egoísta, la soledad era muy difícil de combatir; _necesitaba_ contención, cariño, desesperadamente. Leon se comportaba como un hermano mayor muy protector, le gustaba… y también deseaba que fuera suficiente.

Lentamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mancharon la sobria tela que cubría la mesa. Aquello era bastante habitual; una dinámica triste que llevaba a la reacción inmediata del agente Kennedy, también habitual.

—No llores, Sherry. —Se acercó y pasó un brazo por encima de sus pequeños hombros—. Claire jamás te abandonará, solamente está un poco ocupada en este momento.

—Soy tan egoísta… —sollozó desconsolada.

—Eso no es verdad.

Sherry se giró para enrollar sus cortos brazos en el cuello de Leon, donde enterró la cara y terminó de lamentarse dramáticamente por todos sus pesares. Para el pobre agente era un poco incómodo todo aquello, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer de niñera ni había compartido con muchos niños durante su vida. Sin embargo su espíritu protector innato tomaba el mando en esos momentos, aunado al cariño que sentía por la niña. Quería echarse al hombro su pena y quitársela, de modo que pudiera continuar con su vida y ser feliz, pero aquello no era posible. Solo podía darle consuelo y cuidarla, que ya lo hacía de sobra.

Acomodó a la niña en su regazo y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

—¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? —sugririó él tras unos minutos. Sherry asintió, aún pegada a su cuello—. Bien: érase una vez un torpe novato recién llegado a la academia de policía, que sentía una enorme necesidad de conquistar a cierta chica muy popular entre los aspirantes.

—¿Cuál era el nombre del novato?

—Llamémosle… _Liam_ —Sherry soltó una risita corta, por lo que el agente continuó su historia con más entusiasmo—. Liam era un chico de diecisiete años, muy guapo por lo demás, pero un poco tímido a la hora de acercarse a las chicas. Si me preguntas mi opinión, le habría dado una patada en el trasero… ¡Qué manera de complicarse la vida por gusto! En fin. Liam conoció un día a una chica mientras recibía su almuerzo en el casino de la academia. Cuando preguntó quién era, todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. _"No pierdas tu tiempo con ella"_ , dijo alguien, _"Vanessa ha rechazado a todo el mundo y nadie sabe por qué"_. Pero Liam no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con esa opinión, así que un día intentó darle conversación. _"Hola"_ , pronunció vacilante. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa paciente, pero no contestó. El pobre se puso nervioso (a su favor diré que era muy joven) y se fue de inmediato sin decir palabra. Esa situación se repetía todos los días a la hora de almuerzo, hasta que Vanessa decidió darle un corte a la situación. _"Lamento tener que decirte esto pero… a pesar de que eres muy lindo, me van las chicas"_. Liam se quedó con la boca abierta y solo atinó a decir: _"¡a mí también!"_ —Sherry alzó un poco la cabeza y rió definitivamente—. Desde entonces, Liam y Vanessa han sido buenos amigos.

—Me gustaría conocer al pobre Liam —se carcajeó, con ganas de seguir riendo por mucho tiempo más. La anécdota de Leon le había subido el ánimo.

—Tal vez un día te lo presente. —Miró la mesa—. ¿Seguimos comiendo? —murmuró con un mohín dulce.

Al final, Sherry terminó llorando de nuevo… pero de risa.

.

.

.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :) este drabble lo tenía hace años ahí, hasta que decidí darle una manito de gato XD ajjajajaj.**  
 **"On melancholy hill" de Gorillaz me encanta, y la elegí para este tercer cap porque sentí que representaba bien lo que Leon quería para Sherry (alegrarla, quitarle las penas), lo que Leon sentía también por Claire (preocupación, amor aun no descubierto), y lo que Sherry sentía por Claire y Leon (necesidad fraternal de tenerlos cerca.**

 **Scath K Wolff: ¡Hola de nuevo! xD espero que te gustara este cap. En Damnation efectivamente fue demasiado evidente que Leon y Ada hacen "tiempo extra" ajajajajajaja. Jake y Sherry son tan dulces, me encantan :$ les amo. ¡Un abrazo!  
**

 **Jenni: Amiga querida :D este es el tercer domingo que actualizo sin faltar a mi palabra. Definitivamente algo va a ocurrir xD ajajajajajaj ¡corran todos!  
Gracias por decir que capté bien la personalidad de Jake, es un poco difícil de escribir para mí, tal vez porque estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir a Leon xD ajajajajaj. Ojalá este cap te dé un poco de ternura, yo casi lloré editándolo xD ¡te quiero mucho!**

 **Reaper Rainbow: ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! Claro que te recuerdo, fuiste uno de los seguidores más fieles de "Ojos color cielo", ¿cómo podría olvidarte? Estoy feliz de verte por estos lares de nuevo :D. Sobre la señorita Maüser, sin duda hará su aparición por estos lares. De hecho, tengo un fic llamado "Muro de Berlín" en donde reescribo varias cosas de "Ojos..." para darles más sentido, por si deseas leerlo. Es un poco largo xD ¡un abrazo y gracias por pasarte por aquí!**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**


	4. Clocks

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Capcom, excepto los OC. Y cada título es propiedad de la banda musical nombrada.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida Jenni, AKA "Cayendoenelolvido", quien me ha prestado a su maravillosa OC Amy para utilizarla cuando estas ideas vienen a mi cabeza. ¡Te quiero, amiga!**

.

.

.

 **Clocks – Coldplay**

Mi nombre era Amy Stokes, hasta que la tragedia azotó mi puerta. Sin embargo, como surge la vida tras la muerte, resultó que todo ese dolor trajo consigo algo bueno. Algo que consiguió sacudirme los cimientos y volverme más fuerte de lo que nunca imaginé.

Buena parte de ese mérito lo tiene él: mi esposo, mi amigo y confidente. El hombre que me dio su apellido, orgulloso de que ahora también sea mío.

Ese hombre es Leon Scott Kennedy.

Lo miro mientras se cambia de ropa. Es guapísimo, pero ¿a quién le sorprende? A pesar de los años transcurridos, todavía me fascina ver lo bueno que está. Se me hace agua la boca; es como probar un vino añejado en roble francés…

Leon se da vuelta a mirarme —aún metida en la cama, con el pelo revuelto y la cara brillante— y me descubre fascinada con el paisaje. Se ríe ampliamente, una reacción no muy habitual en él.

—Cariño —dice con voz ronca, haciendo que se me encojan los dedos de los pies—, se te ve muy animosa esta mañana.

—Tal vez tenga que ver con la visión de ensueño que estoy teniendo… —me froto los ojos con una mano, como si me costara creer que es verdad.

—Me has visto vestirme para trabajar bastantes años como para reaccionar así —se burla a la vez que se inclina hacia mí y me da un beso en los labios. Su barba me pica la cara, algo que también me encanta aunque todavía no se lo digo.

—Pues yo sigo viendo lujuria en tu cara cuando hago esto —arranco las sábanas, liberando mi cuerpo desnudo. Él jadea—. ¿Te das cuenta? Estamos destinados a desearnos el uno al otro como si fuéramos adolescentes.

—Apoyo tu teoría —vuelve a besarme—, pero como sigas así me harás llegar tarde.

—Eso sí que sería una novedad —él sonríe de medio lado—, pero hoy no puedes retrasarte, así que ¡largo! —Lo empujo para que se aparte de la cama.

—Sí, señora.

Permanecemos un rato en silencio mientras mi esposo termina de vestirse y yo me coloco la bata. Nos miramos a través del espejo y esbozo una sonrisa pícara para decir: —No olvides que hoy te toca ir a la reunión de padres. —Alex, nuestro hijo, es un chiquillo divino. Nunca nos da problemas, lo cual a veces nos hace sentir niños a nosotros.

—Eh… —vacila al colocarse la chaqueta—, ¿no te tocaba a ti esta vez?

—No empieces, Leon. Tienes que ir —me cruzo de brazos—. ¿Por qué no te gustan esas reuniones?

—Son tan aburridas… Demasiado corrientes para mí. Cuando me preguntan a qué me dedico, me miran como si estuviera loco.

— _Estás_ loco. No es como si fuera un secreto.

—Gracias —musita con una mueca burlona.

—¿Necesitas algún ejemplo para convencerte? De partida, ir a meterte por voluntad propia a _Raccoon_ _City_ en vez de salir corriendo apenas supiste lo que ocurría no habla mucho a favor de ti.

—Pero allí pude conocerte. Valió la pena ser tan idiota.

Su frase consigue derretirme inexorablemente. Así que camino hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda, acariciando su estómago esculpido por encima de la delgada tela de su camisa azul.

—Te quiero —murmuro. Apoyo la mejilla en su omóplato y me acurruco como si tuviera diez años. Me encanta sentirme tan protegida, aunque en el pasado también pude devolverle la mano.

—Eso es bueno —se ríe—, me hubiera preocupado ser el único enamorado en esta relación.

—¡Leon! —Le doy un manotón en el brazo, aunque también me río. Así no se puede.

La verdad es que hemos pasado por una dulce época de tranquilidad. Transcurridos más de cinco años desde la última vez que nuestras vidas peligraron, me atrevería a decir que podemos respirar la paz. Sherry y Jake continúan su idilio, Hunnigan ha encontrado en Helena a su media naranja, y Ada… Bueno, a Ada se la tragó la tierra. No voy a mentir, me encanta que esté lejos de nuestra vida, pero tanto silencio me da mala espina. Creo que es lo único que podría llegar a preocuparme si me dedicara a pensar en ello.

Que, desde luego, no lo hago.

Pestañeo para dejar de divagar y doy una palmadita juguetona al duro trasero de mi marido.

—¡A trabajar! —exclamo.

—Vale, vale, todo sea por tenerte feliz.

—Claro, y a ti no te gusta ser el súper héroe del día, ¿me equivoco?

Leon se gira para atraparme entre sus fuertes brazos. Acto seguido, planta un suave beso en la punta de mi nariz y luego susurra: —Solo con ser tu héroe y de Alex es suficiente.

A la mierda el trabajo. Me apreto contra su cuerpo y lo beso, moviendo mis labios insistentes en su boca. Siento su aliento mientras nuestras lenguas juguetean con avidez y suspiro de emoción. Definitivamente, no podría cansarme de esto. Es mi paraíso personal, y no lo cambio por nada. Quiero pensar que el bioterrorismo nos dará un pequeño respiro para seguir disfrutando de ellos. Y si no, que les den por el culo como diría Jake.

Dios, qué bien besa mi esposo. Debo recordar que me distraiga más seguido.

.

.

.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)  
Amy es la OC de mi querida Jenni, Cayendoenelolvido, y apareció en sus fics Amar peligrosamente / Amar peligrosamente parte II. Si desean conocerla más, les recomiendo mucho que la lean. Están llenos de amor, pasión, acción y terror a lo más clásico que nos proporciona Resident Evil. **

**Mari: Mi muy querida amiga, ¡qué gusto tenerte por aquí!La verdad es que ya quisiera a ese "Liam" yo también, debe estar buenísimo :$ ¡gracias por pasarte!**

 **Scath K Wolff: ¡Gracias por leer! Siempre he querido saber qué le hicieron a Sherry, o cómo fueron esos meses viviendo con Leon y después en las instalaciones del gobierno... es algo que pretendo explorar cuando continúe mi fic "Hilos con fuerza de cadenas" xD está un poco lleno de telarañas, pero pronto lo seguiré, jajaja. ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Jenni: ¿Qué tal, amiga? Quise hacerte este regalito con mucho cariño :) no me queda de otra después de lo que le hiciste a Amy e.e jajajajajaja xD oye, que te debo algo de Nanako y Kenshin. No se me olvida xD**

 **Yuna-Tidus-Love: ¡Hola y bienvenida de nuevo! :D efectivamente la anécdota era de Leon, pero se cambió el nombre a "Liam" (XD) para no reconocer abiertamente que era tan tontorrón cuando jovencito xD ¡un abrazo y gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**


	5. Are you lonesome tonight?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Capcom, excepto los OC. Y cada título es propiedad de la banda musical nombrada.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a mi adorada amiga Nicky, o Jill Filth. Aunque hay otro que también es tuyo, este tiene un significado especial y estoy segura de que sabes a qué me refiero xD ¡te amo amiga! Odio la distancia pero adoro que sigamos unidas a pesar de todo.  
**

.

.

.

 **Are you lonesome tonight? – Elvis Presley**

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba estar cerca de él, simplemente porque estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo a raya su miedo a morir. No solo la habían secuestrado cuando volvía de la universidad, además la habían tratado como si fuera poco más que un perro, alimentándola en cuencos indignos dos veces al día y dejándola en una habitación que tenía una letrina indecente al lado de la colchoneta donde se vio obligada a dormir… Un infierno por donde lo mirara. Encima de todo, no les bastó con torturarla sicológicamente, sino que también le inocularon aquel parásito contra su voluntad, poniéndola en peligro mortal, temerosa siempre de convertirse en uno más de los sirvientes de Saddler… Con todo aquello en mente, ¿cómo se iba a dar cuenta de que le fascinaba Leon Kennedy, su héroe personal, antes de saber que se encontraba a salvo?

Por eso no tuvo miedo de preguntarle si podía quedarse con ella más tiempo del que le tocaba por la misión.

A modo de respuesta, Leon sonrió torcido y se giró para mirarla a su espalda.

—Lo siento —dijo con dulzura. Y era cierto, en verdad lo lamentaba, porque no quería añadir una pena más a Ashley tras todo lo que ya había sufrido.

—De alguna forma intuía que dirías eso, pero… no hace daño preguntar, ¿sabes? —se apresuró a contestar, para que Leon no se diera cuenta de que la negativa le había dolido. Luego añadió en tono informal: —Así que… ¿quién era la mujer de rojo?

—¿Por qué preguntas? —murmuró a la defensiva. Tal parecía que no tenía derecho a la privacidad.

—¡Oh, vamos… dime!

—Ella es como una parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir… Y dejémoslo ahí —suspiró resignado.

Ashley meditó sobre esa frase el resto del viaje. La cabeza le daba vueltas porque no conseguía dimensionar la real magnitud que alcanzaban las palabras de Leon. Finalmente, tras mucho devanarse los sesos, concluyó que el agente se encontraba, de alguna manera, _atado_ _de por vida_ a la mujer de rojo. ¿Por qué? No tenía como saberlo. Solo continuaba sintiendo en la piel aquella dolorosa tensión sexual que percibió con claridad diáfana el día que los vio juntos… Algo que le parecía imposible de olvidar. No obstante, tras haber sido devuelta a su hogar, Ashley decidió enterrar todos sus traumas en lo más hondo y volver a ser quien todos recordaban: una muchacha simple, alegre y amante de _Victoria Secret_.

Sin embargo, el destino volvería a juntarla con su héroe, casi como si quisiera jugarle una broma nada divertida.

Transcurridos cerca de tres meses desde que Ashley fuera capturada por Los Iluminados, su padre debió asistir a una importante reunión en la que todos los invitados eran valiosos miembros de la política mundial. No solo Estados Unidos se hacía presente, también se encontraban allí representantes de: Canadá, Alemania, Francia, Inglaterra, México, Brasil, entre varios otros. Ashley no tenía ninguna intención de participar en aquella reunión, principalmente porque se aburría como una ostra, pero su padre la convenció prometiéndole una tarde completa en _Gucci_ , sin restricciones.

Aquello era algo a lo que Ashley jamás en su vida podría negarse, y papi lo sabía muy bien.

La muchacha pasó unas cuantas horas eligiendo el atuendo que vestiría para la elegante ocasión. Tras mucho deliberar, optó por un sexy vestido color perlado —todos decía que ese tono resaltaba sus orbes de miel— que tenía la gracia de ser formal, pero con un leve toque picante, algo que iba muy acorde a su edad. Sus grandes senos parecían fundirse con el escote del vestido, la cintura bien ceñida a la ancha cinta que caía hacia atrás como si volara, los brazos enguantados hasta casi los hombros —también en tono perlado—, y muchas joyas de oro que tintineaban al compás de su dulce vaivén andante. Había decidido recogerse el cabello en un refinado moño que dejaba su rostro completamente descubierto… incluyendo sus orejas.

 _«Malditas sean mis orejas»_ había pensado la chica un millón de veces en su vida. En honor a la verdad, eran bastante grandes, y la pobre Ashley había tratado de esconderlas de muchas maneras, mas esa noche pensó en dejarlas libres pero adornadas con largos aros que parecían cadenitas entrelazadas con rubíes. De esa forma, la gente estaría más dispuesta a mirar las piedras preciosas colgando de sus lóbulos que a dilucidar cuál era el diámetro de sus orejas.

De alguna manera, la estrategia de Ashley funcionó. Acompañó a su padre cogida de su brazo y ambos deslumbraron a los presentes con sus maneras suaves y distinguidas. Más tarde, mientras el presidente Graham cumplía con todos los protocolos propios de su cargo, la chica deambuló por el gran salón visiblemente aburrida. Aquellos viejos estirados no eran nada de su gusto, y ninguna de sus amigas había asistido. Suspiró dando pequeños sorbos a su ponche cuando divisó a alguien que rompía con todo el _blanco y negro_ que reinaba en su visión: Leon.

¡Leon Kennedy estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia!

—¡Leon! —exclamó la chica sin poder contener el volumen de voz.

El agente se giró hacia atrás, respondiendo al llamado con una ligera sonrisa torcida. Estaba guapísimo con su traje de tres piezas en color azul oscuro decorado con líneas blancas casi imperceptibles; eran apenas un toque de luz que le otorgaba un efecto lleno de elegancia y sobriedad. Camisa blanca, corbata oscura a tono con el traje, y gemelos plateados que destellaban en todas direcciones, reflejando la luz de una hermosa lámpara de lágrimas que colgaba justo arriba de su cabeza.

Ashley lo alcanzó rápidamente y le besó en la mejilla. Al agente, ese gesto le pareció gracioso.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirió él mientras cogía una copa de champaña de la bandeja de un mesero que pasó cerca.

—¡Puf! Aburridísima —Ashley bufó con ganas—, todos estos ancianos flemáticos me ponen de los nervios. No saben otra cosa que hablar de sí mismos y de lo bien que les va en sus finanzas. Y si no es eso, me preguntan que si ya me he recuperado del secuestro que estoy tratando de olvidar desde que ocurrió. ¡In-so-por-ta-ble! —terminó casi gritando de pura frustración, pronunciando cada sílaba de la última palabra con toda la rabia que la consumía.

Leon se rió de ella sin malicia.

—Me ha quedado clarísimo —dijo, aún divertido.

—¿Y tú, cómo estás?

—Con mucho trabajo; lo de siempre. Estoy echando de menos cuidar de una chiquilla como tú.

Ashley digirió la frase con disgusto. No era una niña, era una mujer en toda la regla, pero tal parecía que Leon se negaba a verla como tal, a pesar del traje carísimo y sexy que llevaba sobre el cuerpo.

Apretó los labios para luego lamerse el inferior con lentitud. El rosado brillante que lo teñía no se vio afectado por el gesto, pero el agente sí, que se preguntó el por qué de aquella postura a la defensiva. ¿Se habría ofendido por su comentario? En el mundo de Leon las mujeres eran un absoluto misterio.

—He vuelto a la universidad —Ashley murmuró esas palabras con inusitada timidez. Era un motivo de orgullo para ella, ya que marcaba el hecho de que ya podía desplazarse por las calles de Nueva York sin el miedo que le atenazaba el vientre las semanas posteriores a su rescate.

—Felicidades, cariño. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Ashley volvió a bufar con el tono fraternal que ocupó el agente.

 _«Sinceramente, ¿qué estás esperando? ¿Qué agarre tu cara con pasión y te devore la boca a besos? Deja de soñar. Él nunca haría algo como eso… No a mí, al menos»,_ pensó la chica con tristeza, fijando sus ojos miel en la boca de Leon sin proponérselo. Por desgracia, el agente leyó el anhelo en su mirada y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Quieres bailar? —La música ya estaba sonando bien alto en el salón; el siglo pasado envolvía el ambiente y les hacía sentir como si estuvieran en los años sesenta.

La chica tendió una mano a Leon, quien tras tomarla la guió suavemente por el salón hasta llegar a la pista de baile. Una vez allí, Ashley desplegó toda su experiencia adquirida en las clases de protocolo que recibió prácticamente desde que nació. Sus padres siempre pertenecieron a la _socialité_ , por lo que se encontraba completamente a gusto en el ambiente. Pero Leon tenía un origen humilde; todo eso de las luces y los famosos no le desagradaba, pero tampoco terminaba de gustarle. Lo tomaba como uno de los puntos bajos de cumplir su trabajo.

No obstante, Ashley se encargó de quitarle la incomodidad. Puso una mano en su hombro mientras él la correspondía deslizando la mano libre por su cintura, quemándole la piel a través de la seda. Empezaron a moverse suavemente al compás de Elvis Presley y su interpretación de _«Are you lonesome tonight?»_ ; la chica apoyó su cara en el hombro de Leon y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la seductora voz del Rey del Rock.

— _I wonder if you're lonesome tonight…_ —murmuró Leon en tono divertido, provocando que Ashley sonriera sin querer.

—Bailas bien.

—Esto no es bailar, es _desplazarse con elegancia_. —Ahora sí, Ashley rio con ganas.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí…

—Y no pensaba venir, pero me encomendaron vigilar al presidente y a ti, solo por si acaso —el cuerpo de la rubia se tensó de inmediato—. Tranquila, es únicamente precaución; relájate.

—A… A veces despierto sintiendo que aún estoy con ellos. Hace frío, todo está oscuro…, sus voces me…, y me da miedo que…

—No volverá a pasar. _Los Iluminados_ son historia.

Ashley escondió la cara en el pecho del agente, ocultando así el temblor que dominaba su barbilla. Era difícil superar un trauma como aquel sin sufrir consecuencias posteriores… ¡y ella pensaba que lo había estado enfrentando tan bien!

Leon le dio un momento para que se calmara, acariciándole la espalda de arriba a abajo. Se sorprendió de la firmeza que tenía su piel —la seda no ocultaba ese detalle— y, sin darse cuenta, le pellizcó ligeramente la cadera. Ella alzó un poco la cara, luego otro poco… finalmente terminó viéndolo con cierta ansia.

Pero la canción terminó. La voz de Elvis se perdió en los últimos compases de aquella dulce melodía y alguien más tomó su lugar. Leon tragó saliva, apartándose con delicadeza.

—Voy a pedirle a mi chófer que me lleve a casa —dijo Ashley; su voz sonó llena de tristeza. Él simplemente asintió—. Adiós, Leon. Me gustó verte de nuevo.

—Y a mí.

La chica se puso de puntillas con la intención de darle un nuevo beso en la mejilla, pero a medio camino cambió de idea. Rápidamente, posó sus gruesos labios en la boca del agente y apretó; un beso casto que pareció extenderse varios segundos. Tenía claro que Leon no iba a responderle, pero se quedó conforme con que no la rechazara. Pronto, tras apartarse unos pasos, le sonrió inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un costado para luego encaminarse definitivamente hacia la salida.

Mientras caminaba se sintió orgullosa de sí misma: había conseguido probar la boca de Leon. Sabía a alcohol y a masculinidad, tal como lo había imaginado. Pero él no la veía como una mujer, y eso echaba por tierra cualquier intención de _algo más_.

No obstante, al llegar a la gran puerta principal, sintió que alguien aprisionaba una de sus muñecas, arrastrándola hacia un rincón. Su reciente trauma la hizo temer lo peor y se preparó para golpear con su cartera a quien fuera que la estaba secuestrando, mas no alcanzó a cumplir su cometido pues era Leon quien la estaba reteniendo. Antes de preguntar qué rayos ocurría, él se inclinó con fiereza contra su cuerpo y la obligó a abrir la boca, para luego consumirla con un beso tan despiadadamente sensual que Ashley pudo notar como se le humedecía hasta la ropa interior.

No pudo respirar. Los labios de Leon se movían sobre ella, exigentes, reclamando pasión, y su lengua jugueteaba incesante, amenazando con dejarla sin aliento en cualquier momento.

Pero eventualmente aquel dulce instante terminó, y ambos concluyeron el ósculo jadeando como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

—No preguntes —acezó el agente, marchándose segundos después.

 _«¿Qué… diablos acaba de pasar?»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :) perdón por saltarme el domingo pasado, pero me quedé viendo la segunda temporada completa de Better call Saul, y después el lunes que pensaba subir el cap tuve una jaqueca asquerosa que me duró varios días. Después, se me olvidó :P  
**

 **Sí, ¿qué diablos haces, Leon Kennedy? Maldito playboy xD jajajajajajaja, mira que jugar con la orejona de mierda xDDDDDDD**

 **Ashley me cae muy mal, como a la mayoría de quienes hemos jugado el Resident Evil 4. Pero igual quise hacer algo por ella en su momento; darle un pequeño momento de placer :P ¿lo conseguí? Es que la tipa me parece una amargada XD le falta un poco de miembro viril, a decir verdad.**

 **Jenni: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el Leon x Amy, amiga querida! Esos dos me encantan :D y me imagino muchas cosas con ellos xD**

 **Yuna - Tidus - Love: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario del cap anterior! :D**

 **Ary: Amiga querida 3 me encanta tenerte por aquí, y más aún si disfrutaste tu capítulo. No puedo escribir Shake sin pensar en ti xD ah, pronto vendrá un pequeño Leonholt XD sé que echas de menos a la alemana loca, y francamente yo también extraño un poco sus locuras jajajajaj. ¡Te adoro!**

 **Scath K Wolff: Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leerme! :D**

 **Nicky: ¡Amiga mía de mí! Te adoro muchísimo. Gracias por leerme, y espero que disfrutaras este capítulo que es para ti :D jajajajajaja, la venganza de la orejona de mierda xD jajajajajaja, igual tenemos que hacer nuestra colaboración algún día xD ¡te amo!**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**


	6. Born to die

**N. de la A.: No es domingo, pero no importa xD igual ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que subí un capítulo a este "fic". Lo peor de todo es que la mayoría están listos para salir al mundo, pero nope, los miro y siempre encuentro algo que no me gusta... así que siguen esperando, jajaja.  
Pero hoy es diferente. Hoy es una ocasión especial.  
Inicialmente este one-shot iba a ser un regalo de navidad xD me pasé poh jajajaj, me pasé un poco de la fecha :P pero ¡aquí estoy!  
Este capítulo, en toda su extensión, es un regalo para mi mejor amiga Jill Filth. Porque amo su fic "Resurrección" y quiero leer ese final ¡pero ya!  
Amiga, te adoro, te amo y te quiero con todo mi oscuro corazón. Eres la mejor del universo, y aunque me he demorado más que la csm en publicar este fic, quiero que sepas que cada palabra ha nacido para darte un gusto. ¡Te amo hasta el infinito!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Capcom.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Born to die – Lana del Rey**

En las afueras del palacio de gobierno estadounidense, la gente caminaba con su ritmo acelerado típico de la capital. Todos ensimismados en sus propios problemas, ajenos a cualquier asunto que no tuviera directa relación con sus vidas. En medio de aquel caos ordenado que constituía el tránsito peatonal de las calles aledañas al palacete, un par de soldados se abría paso con ligereza. El más alto y fornido se desplazaba con cara de pocos amigos; el otro, menos corpulento pero aun así fibroso, caminaba con el paso seguro de quien no debe nada a nadie.

Ellos eran Chris Redfield y Piers Nivans, quienes apenas pusieron un pie en la Casa Blanca fueron recibidos casi con vítores por todos los empleados del lugar, que se desvivieron inmediatamente en atenderlos: agua, galletas, cómodos sillones… Ellos se mostraron humildes y aceptaron los mimos con agrado mientras se dirigían a su destino.

Chris sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Claire con la intención de preguntarle en donde se juntarían. Aprovechando que estaba ahí mismo, saludaría también a Leon Kennedy, ya que hace meses no lo veía.

—Hola, Claire. Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Cinco minutos? Vale, no hay problema. Dile a Leon que se asome también. _Okay_ , te espero —colgó rápidamente—. Siento haberte pedido que me acompañaras, Piers —dijo a su compañero.

—No hay problema, tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer —respondió alegremente.

—Uhm… Casi te creo —observó Chris con sus ojos llenos de agudeza—, pero luego de lo ocurrido con Jenna te has vuelto de lo más _playboy_. ¿No tienes algún pub que visitar hoy? ¿Chicas que se rindan a tus pies?

Piers no podía enfadarse con su capitán cuando le hablaba en ese tono socarrón, porque sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba por él.

—Me estoy portando bien, señor —replicó con una sonrisa bufona.

—Eso espero, porque el único que sale perdiendo eres tú.

—¿Me va a sermonear, capitán? ¿Me va a dar _la charla_?

—¡Oh, vamos! —Chris le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Es solo que no te veo como… como un chico _de esos_. Pero si quieres divertirte un rato, nadie va a juzgarte.

Ambos tomaron asiento en un mullido sofá. Piers estaba en silencio, porque las palabras de Chris siempre conseguían hacerlo sentir como un hermano menor apabullado por la sabiduría del mayor. Tal vez él era capaz de ver en su interior; lo herido que se encontraba tras haber deseado casarse con una chica preciosa como Jenna… solo para descubrir que era una arpía sin corazón, que estuvo a punto de comerle las entrañas y desechar los despojos por el ducto de la basura. Ahora huía de los ojos grises y cabellos rubios, porque le recordaban a quien jugó con él por algo más de dos años. Al menos ella tuvo la decencia de rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio, o además su vida se habría transformado en un jodido infierno.

Piers sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: —¿Sabes, Chris? De repente me dieron ganas de ir a un pub para que las chicas caigan a mis pies.

Redfield soltó una risita suave.

—Haz lo que debas, pero antes saluda a Claire, porque ahí viene.

Ambos hombres se levantaron del sofá al mismo tiempo mientras la menor de los Redfield avanzaba con rapidez para dar a su hermano un abrazo apretado, el cual concretó en pocos segundos.

—Cada vez que te veo estás más musculoso —bromeó la pelirroja plantando un besito tierno en su áspera mejilla.

—Deja de recordármelo; estoy en el _peak_ de mi estado físico. —Soltó a Claire para dar un apretón de mano a Leon, que aparecía en ese instante—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú? —respondió Leon tras saludar a Piers con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Algo preocupado —Chris resopló—, ¿te contó Hunnigan que…?

Ambos se enfrascaron en una rápida conversación en la que Claire no tuvo ningún interés de participar. Sus orbes azul grisáceo estaban fijos en Piers, quien se veía bastante silencioso y distraído.

—Estoy aquí —canturreó agitando una mano en la cara del soldado.

—Perdona… —Nivans abrazó a la activista y le dio un beso en la frente—. Tu hermano no se callaba nunca.

—Sé lo que es eso. —Preocupada, Claire peinó con los pulgares las cejas de Piers—. Oye… ¿estás bien?

—Sí. —Ella le dedicó una miradita escéptica—. No empieces tú también.

—Todavía no he dicho nada.

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, sin que ello distrajera a Chris y Leon de su parloteo incesante.

—Tengo cosas que hacer ahora, pero quería saludarte —dijo el joven Nivans.

—¡Eres tan dulce! Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Quedamos mañana? Todavía no me iré de Washington.

—Vale, te llamo y nos juntamos. —Volvió a abrazar a la pelirroja. Su calidez siempre le daba mucha calma. —Nos vemos, Chris, Leon —se despidió con un gesto de la mano para luego retroceder y abandonar la habitación.

¿Por qué había salido huyendo? No lo sabía muy bien, pero sí tenía bastante claro que deseaba un cigarrillo con locura y una buena botella de bourbon. Lástima que hubiera dejado de fumar hace años… Ahora le estaba haciendo mucha falta una agradable dosis de tabaco. Al menos el bourbon sí podría disfrutarlo, o eso esperaba, antes de que apareciera alguna chica que despertara su instinto sexual y se la follara como un loco en cualquier rincón.

Piers salió por una de las puertas laterales del palacete. Antes de ir a ninguna parte tenía que cambiarse de ropa, ¿cómo se le había olvidado que llevaba puesto el uniforme?

 _"Tranquilo, Nivans. Ha pasado tiempo como para que sigas apuñalándote con lo de Jenna, así que ahora irás al hotel, te pondrás la camisa más sexy de tu armario y saldrás a dominar el mercado."_

Estaba pensando en ello cuando sus ojos, por inercia, se fijaron en una agraciada jovencita de cabellos castaños que se paseaba de un lugar a otro hablando por celular. No tendría más de veinte años según su parecer; llevaba el pelo corto hasta los hombros, pantalones y chaqueta tipo vaquero de color azul, camiseta diminuta que revelaba un bonito estómago, y por último un cuerpo curvilíneo tan bien formado que obligó al soldado a detenerse un momento. ¿Quién era esa muchachita tan linda?

Ella, por su lado, no paraba de gesticular mientras caminaba en círculos por el pasto que rodeaba la Casa Blanca. De pronto se giró hacia Piers y lo miró, clavándole unos ojos azules… ¿o verdes?, coquetos como ellos solos. Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos; ella muy concentrada, él tragando saliva repetidamente, hasta que la chica rompió el contacto y volvió a manotear con aparente rabia. Con quien fuera que estuviera peleando la cosa parecía no tener remedio, así que Piers se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando. Tenía en mente visitar un local que quedaba bastante cerca de su hotel, así podría llevarse a la chica de turno sin tener que esperar por una habitación disponible. Sonrió sin darse cuenta de que la desconocida había vuelto a observarlo a la distancia, y no lo perdió de vista hasta que su figura se difuminó en las calles de Washington.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, Piers Nivans entró con paso decidido al _St. Regis Bar_ , famoso por su fina decoración y buena comida. Sin perder ni un segundo, caminó hacia la barra para pedir una cerveza; con ello partiría la noche. No había necesidad de embriagarse, quería tener la cabeza fresca… al menos de momento.

Tomó asiento en el taburete y pidió la cerveza que más le gustaba. Llevaba una camisa gris, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros que le marcaban el trasero, zapatos negros y una cazadora beis que había abandonado despreocupadamente en el respaldo del taburete. Cuando se inclinó en la barra, sus brazos mostraron que había mucho más que ver debajo de la camisa; eran musculosos, bien formados, y Piers estaba muy orgulloso de ellos. Recibió el bebestible con gusto, le dio un largo trago, se giró… Y vio a la chica de hace rato, la que peleaba por el teléfono móvil, a unas mesas de distancia. Estaba solo acompañada por un _Cosmopolitan_ casi vacío, lo cual podía significar dos cosas: o esperaba a alguien, o andaba de ligues como él. Piers se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que fuera la segunda opción, pero no había cómo saberlo a menos que se acercara a conversarle un rato. No iba a darle muchas vueltas; se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y caminó hacia la chica desconocida llevando la cerveza y su cazadora en una mano. Cuando pasó por su lado fingió que se tropezaba para poder agarrarse de la mesa con una excusa, aunque fuera ridícula.

—Perdona —dijo Piers—. No estoy borracho, te lo aseguro.

—Está bien —respondió ella. Sus ojos azul-verdoso afinaron la expresión cuando le vieron la cara, como si estuviera rebuscando en su registro mental dónde había encontrado antes esos rasgos masculinos.

Piers le dedicó una sonrisa al decir: —¿Te molesta si me siento aquí un momento? Me llamo Piers.

—Yo soy Deborah… aunque… —Se mordió el labio, sin duda con justificada desconfianza.

—Te aseguro que si me pongo pesado, podrás echarme sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Claro… —Su memoria pareció encajar de pronto como una pieza de lego: ¡era el atractivo soldado que pasó cerca de ella mientras discutía por teléfono hace rato!—, eh, no creo que me molestes, la verdad.

—Eso es bueno. —Tomó del brazo a un mesero que pasaba casualmente por la mesa y le pidió otra cerveza y un nuevo _Cosmo_ —. Ese corre por mi cuenta. ¿Charlamos?

—Mamá me enseñó que no debo hablar con extraños —dijo Deborah con cierta altivez, mas su sincera sonrisa botó por tierra sus intenciones de parecer indiferente.

—Ella tenía mucha razón, pero yo no soy un desconocido. Me viste afuera de la Casa Blanca, ¿no?

—Puede ser… Pero, ¿cómo sé que no eres un sicópata?

—¿Lo parezco? —Piers se señaló a sí mismo con ambas manos, provocando que Deborah sintiera un rápido escalofrío atravesando su columna vertebral. Dios, qué sexy resultaba mirar un cuerpo tan esbelto.

—Bueno, pues… —la muchacha fingió que se tomaba su tiempo pensando, pero lo que en realidad hacía era analizar aquellos ojos cafés, más transparentes y cálidos que cualquiera en su memoria. No recordaba a alguien que tuviera una mirada tan llena de confianza como la del joven Piers. Si es que ese era su nombre real, aunque, ¿por qué mentiría?

—Yo creo que deberías confiar en tu instinto —sentenció él.

—Mi instinto ha sido un asco varias veces.

Piers alzó ambas cejas, un poco sorprendido por la respuesta. Sonaba sincera, era fácil dilucidarlo por su lenguaje corporal, pero el tono herido que usó encendió todas sus alertas.

—Diría que el mío también ha dejado mucho que desear. —No deseaba revelar lo de Jenna a una extraña, pero afirmar aquello en voz alta le resultó más agradable de lo que habría imaginado.

—Entonces, quizás no sea una completa coincidencia que nos encontremos en este lugar, ¿verdad?

—Puede ser, así que voy a presentarme de nuevo. Me llamo Piers Nivans —le tendió la mano, que Deborah estrechó sin titubear—, soy un soldado de la _BSAA_ , y hace rato estaba acompañando a mi capitán.

—Hola, soy Deborah Harper. ¿Por qué estabas con tu capitán? —Imitó el tono respetuoso que usó el joven para referirse a su superior.

—Él tenía una reunión con su hermana, que casualmente se encontraba en la Casa Blanca. ¿Y tú, qué hacías ahí?

—Esperar a mi hermana, que trabaja para el gobierno. —Deborah se mordió la lengua disimuladamente, esperando no haber revelado demasiado, pero la verdad era que le agradaba mucho la voz de su interlocutor; tenía un tono tranquilo que la animaba a confiar. Agitó las manos rápidamente—. Hace poco la transfirieron —añadió, porque tenía la sensación de que debía explicarse un poco más.

—Ya veo. —Piers vació su botella y la dejó a un lado, esperando que llegara la nueva que había pedido—. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué te dedicas, Deborah? Te ves muy joven.

—Estoy en la universidad —sonrió complacida—, cumpliré veinte años en unos cuantos meses.

—¡Vaya! ¿Debería preocuparme de que pronto lleguen tus compañeros de clase y me despachen a patadas?

—Para nada… De hecho, vengo escapando de ellos, un poco… —Soltó una risita ligera.

—Aún recuerdo mi época de estudiante… ¡Eh, que no fue hace tanto tiempo! No hace falta mirarme así.

Pero la advertencia cayó en saco roto, porque Deborah cruzó los brazos alrededor de su estómago y rió con ganas. A Piers le encantó que pareciera una chiquilla tan alegre; le hacía falta de eso en su vida, un poco de sana despreocupación.

En ese momento volvió el mesero con la botella de cerveza y una nueva copa de _Cosmopolitan_ para Deborah. Ambos brindaron antes de dar un sorbo a sus respectivos bebestibles.

—Tengo veintiséis años —murmuró Piers haciéndose el ofendido.

—Oh… Bueno, te conservas bastante bien para ser un viejo —bromeó Deborah mordiéndose el labio inferior. Observó con atención el duro perfilado de sus cejas, que se veían aún más angulosas debido a la expresión escéptica que había adoptado su rostro.

—¿Podría un viejo hacer esto? —Encogió su brazo derecho apoyándolo en la mesa, para así realizar una absurda demostración de sus grandes bíceps. Deborah volvió a reír.

—Déjame tocarlo, no vaya a ser algún truco para que se vea tan grande…

Piers se unió a sus risas cuando la chica palpó repetidamente el duro músculo, convencida finalmente de que allí no había truco alguno, solo muchos años de gimnasio y buena alimentación.

—De acuerdo, me rindo: tus brazos son perfectos —sentenció Deborah.

—Así está mejor. ¿Ya dejé de ser viejo?

—No tan rápido, solo he aceptado que tienes un físico espectacular. —Al ver que Piers hacía amago de desabrocharse la camisa, se apresuró a exclamar: —¡Eres joven, eres joven!

La gente del bar estuvo a punto de enmudecer al escuchar un simpático dúo de risas que parecían adquirir cada vez más volumen.

—Parece que estamos haciendo un poco de escándalo —dijo el joven soldado observando a su alrededor—, pero no dejes de reírte. Te ves preciosa.

Deborah acentuó su sonrisa, dejando ver un pequeño hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla izquierda cuando se encontraba particularmente contenta.

—Tú eres muy guapo, Piers. —Él agradeció el halago con una breve inclinación de cabeza, tras lo cual su rostro pareció muy sereno.

Luego de aquel divertido intercambio, Piers y Deborah continuaron bebiendo y conversando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La muchacha se preguntaba por qué sentía una química tan fuerte, sin saber que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Les parecía raro, pero inevitablemente sucumbieron al hecho de que tenían mucho en común: libros, películas, música, pasatiempos varios… Hablaron por horas, bromeando incluso con la forma en que se las arregló Piers para iniciar la conversación. Deborah difícilmente podía recordar una _cita improvisada_ tan perfecta como aquella afortunada coincidencia.

—… y entonces le escondieron las ropas a Chris en lo alto de un árbol. ¡Te habrías reído un montón! El pobre salió corriendo del camarín como Dios lo trajo al mundo, vociferando improperios, mientras Finn grababa la escena. Unos días después le enseñamos el video y pensamos que le había dado un ataque o algo, porque se puso morado y no dijo palabra… hasta que soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que escupió saliva hacia todos lados. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Nuestro capitán tiene sus momentos.

Deborah ya tenía dolor de estómago por haberse pasado las últimas dos horas y media riendo sin parar.

—¡Todo un personaje diría yo!, ¿y se vengó?

—Claro que sí. Nos puso _chile molido_ en la ropa de entrenamiento, ¡fue espantoso! —Instintivamente, Piers se rascó el torso mientras recordaba.

—¡No! —Se llevó una mano a la boca—. Como para no volver a hacerle una bromita ¿eh?

—La verdad es que vivimos tomándonos el pelo entre todos, si no, estaríamos bastante estresados —explicó acariciando el cuello de la botella.

—Creo que le falta algo de eso a mi hermana Helena. Siempre la he encontrado un poco amargada… y nunca se ha llevado particularmente bien con sus compañeros.

—Tal vez ella se toma la vida más en serio y por eso la ves así.

Deborah alzó la mirada.

—Puede ser. —Ambos sonrieron—. ¿Y tú, siempre has estado en la milicia?

—Sí, toda mi familia está compuesta por militares. Es el único camino que he querido seguir desde que tengo uso de razón, pero hubo un tiempo en que estuve algo perdido… Chris me sacó de allí y me integró a la _BSAA_. No me malinterpretes, pero estaba desilusionado de la milicia; la mayoría trabajan para los políticos y no para el país. Entrar a la _BSAA_ , conocer la forma en que Chris lleva a su equipo, fue justo lo que necesitaba. No somos solo compañeros, somos familia.

—Definitivamente _eso_ es lo que le falta a Helena. Pero no he podido convencerla nunca.

—Tal vez ahora encuentre un mejor compañero, ya que ha cambiado de trabajo.

—¡Ojalá! Tal vez incluso la obligue a ir de ligues; este bar está cerca de la Casa Blanca. Podría partir por aquí.

Ambos volvieron a sonreírse al mismo tiempo.

—Y hablando de eso… ¿por qué viniste a este bar, Deborah?

—Esa es una pregunta muy fácil de responder.

Ambos se observaron fijamente en ese instante. El lugar pareció adquirir un ritmo diferente, como si estuvieran en una dimensión en la cual el tiempo corría más lento. Lo único que mantenía un compás constante eran los latidos de sus corazones, que de pronto parecieron fusionarse en una sola respiración. Sí, los dos querían lo mismo. Ambos acudieron a aquel local con idénticas intenciones. ¿Por qué no concretar sus deseos juntos, ya que estaban comunicándose sin problemas?

De improviso, el teléfono móvil de Deborah comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Piers reconoció la canción como una de las favoritas de su hermana Christie: Born to die, de Lana del Rey.

—Dame un segundo —pidió Deborah, levantando un dedo frente a Piers—. Hola, Helena. Sí, todo está bien. Estoy en un bar… Uhm… No empieces, por favor —comenzó a golpear la mesa con los dedos—. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me controles; soy un adulto y hago lo que quiero…

—Eh… ¿Deborah? Dame tu teléfono —dijo Piers extendiendo una mano. Ella le hizo caso sin saber por qué—. ¿Helena? Me llamo Piers Nivans y estoy con tu hermana en este momento. Nos conocimos en la Casa Blanca mientras ella te esperaba. Soy un soldado de la _BSAA_ y mi número de registro es el veinticuatro doscientos cincuenta y seis. Sí… —Repitió la última parte para que Helena pudiera anotarlo, y también le dictó su número de teléfono móvil—. Llámame para que sigamos conversando. Bien.

Nivans cortó la comunicación y le devolvió el móvil a Deborah, que lo miraba bastante impresionada.

—¿Por qué esa cara? Es mejor que ella esté segura de que no estás con un sicópata.

—Piers… —No pudo continuar la idea, puesto que el celular del joven empezó a sonar en ese instante.

Deborah sabía perfectamente que Helena no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber con quién se estaba metiendo. Siempre había sido sobreprotectora, pero ese empeño se intensificó desde que estuvo a punto de morir asfixiada por cortesía del estúpido de Michael, su último ex novio. Gracias a él anduvo un par de semanas con bonitas marcas en el cuello y un ojo morado que el maquillaje escondía bastante bien, excepto por el sangrado interno de su orbe, por el que no tuvo más remedio que usar lentes de sol en todas sus clases de la universidad. Deborah odiaba acordarse de ese imbécil, pero Helena y su actitud maternal no la permitían dar vuelta la página. Apreciaba que su hermana fuera tan preocupada, pero la muchacha ya comenzaba a gritar por un poco de independencia conforme avanzaba el tiempo y todo seguía igual.

A pesar de todo, Michael también sufrió lo suyo cuando Deborah le rompió un brazo y le estrujó los testículos hasta hacerlo vomitar. Era un verdadero consuelo saber que ese idiota no había salido indemne del altercado.

Deborah miró a Piers, que parecía muy cómodo lidiando con los nervios de Helena. De seguro era un buen muchacho, no solo guapo, sino alguien en quien se podía confiar. Eso, o realmente deseaba meterse en sus pantalones… Cualquiera de las dos opciones era buena para ella.

Cuando Piers finalmente cortó la comunicación y devolvió su móvil al bolsillo trasero, Deborah decidió que no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo pensando.

—Me gustas —afirmó bebiendo de su _Cosmo_ —. Eres lindo.

—Tú eres preciosa. —Piers sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Sí —un ligero sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas—, conozco un hotel cerca de aquí.

—De acuerdo. —Ni siquiera sugirió usar la habitación de su hotel, ya que comprendía que la chica necesitaba sentirse segura, en terreno neutral.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron de manera vertiginosa. A pesar de las protestas de Deborah, Piers pagó las bebidas sin escuchar ningún reclamo. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que se venía que no le importó nada, solo se distrajo un poco mientras esperaba que llegara el taxi que había llamado mientras pagaba en el bar.

—Deborah…

—¿Sí, Piers…?

La chica apenas alcanzó a preguntar qué ocurría, pues su acompañante la sujetó por la cintura con firmeza para besarla; tan evidente era su intención que ella pudo leerla en sus ojos sin ningún problema. Alzó la barbilla para mostrar su consentimiento implícito, señal que Piers esperaba ansioso, por lo que apenas la vio se inclinó para poder tomar la boca de Deborah tal y como venía deseando desde que la vio en las afueras de la Casa Blanca. Sujetó su carnoso labio inferior mientras lo lamía lentamente, para luego usar la lengua con erotismo consumado contra sus dientes y, prontamente, también contra todo el interior de su boca. Sabía a vodka, a arándanos, y a mujer. Esa combinación hizo que su entrepierna saltara de felicidad, expectante por lo que ocurriría después.

La reacción de Deborah no se hizo esperar. Se sujetó a los musculosos brazos de Piers como si la vida le fuera en ello; forcejeó con él por mostrarle que también podía besar con maestría, danzando primitivamente sus lenguas la una contra la otra en una muestra de instinto salvaje, y cuando notó que él se excitaba notoriamente, alzó una pierna y la enrolló alrededor de su cintura. Si él la tomaba como un poseso en el callejón cercano no iba a tener ningún problema; lo deseaba tan intensamente que le dolían los pezones, era como si gritaran por un poco de placentera presión.

Pero el taxi arribó pronto, así que ambos tuvieron que recomponerse antes de ingresar al vehículo. Piers escuchó a Deborah dar la dirección con voz algo trémula; lo cierto era que sentía su miembro vibrando por debajo de los pantalones y le costaba mucho mantener la concentración. Sorpresivamente, Deborah emitió un gemido bajo y su delicada mano femenina viajó rápidamente hasta su paquete. Él la miró, maravillado por su osadía, y también miró al conductor, pero este no parecía enterarse de nada. Deborah se acercó con naturalidad y siguió acariciando su miembro a través de la ropa, ocultando el movimiento de su brazo con la mitad de su cuerpo mientras Piers le mordisqueaba una oreja.

Aunque ellos no lo supieran, el taxista entendía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo —le sobraba experiencia y, desde luego, no era ciego—, así que de vez en cuando echaba vistazos por el espejo retrovisor sonriendo, recordando su propia juventud alocada. Anunció que había llegado a su destino con suavidad para no asustar a sus pasajeros y, cuando estos se bajaron, aceleró atravesando la oscuridad reinante sin poder quitarse una sensación agradable del pecho.

Piers pidió una habitación en la recepción del hotel. Tras pagar le dieron la llave, con lo que ambos jóvenes salieron casi corriendo hacia el elevador. Dentro disfrutaron de una nueva sesión de besos desesperados y manoseos mutuos hasta que pudieron concentrarse dentro de la habitación privada que los albergaría por esa noche.

Deborah arremetió contra la camisa de Piers, desabrochando los botones con dedos ansiosos. Mientras le quitaba la prenda lo besó repetidamente en la boca, tironeando de su labio inferior con los dientes. Cuando consiguió su objetivo bajó las manos y se concentró en el paso siguiente: su cinturón. Piers permitió que ella lo desvistiera para así hacer él un poco de lo suyo acariciándole los pechos por encima de la camiseta. Le quitó la chaqueta cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no aguantaba más tanta ropa encima.

—Los… pantalones… —jadeó Deborah.

—Tú también…

Cuando ambos quedaron en ropa interior se observaron por unos segundos, deleitándose con lo que sus ojos veían. Piers notó que su miembro se endurecía cada vez más al contemplar la hermosa figura de Deborah, su piel ligeramente tostada, su cintura estrecha, sus grandes senos, y Deborah a su vez apenas podía contener la emoción de ver el cuerpo trabajado y musculoso de su amante. Comenzó a abrir y cerrar las manos con impaciencia, desesperada por tocarlo, apretarlo, lamer cada centímetro de piel que tuviera a su alcance…

Ambos se lanzaron a besarse nuevamente al mismo tiempo, colisionando los cuerpos como un choque de asteroides. Piers sentía su estómago invadido de fuegos artificiales al tiempo que sus manos apretaban los glúteos de Deborah. No pudo contenerse más y de un solo tirón convirtió en añicos las bragas de ella, relegándolas a un rincón de la habitación.

—Vas a pagar por eso —prometió la muchacha, con un brillo demencial en los ojos.

Deborah cayó de rodillas al suelo, tironeó los calzoncillos de Piers para bajarlos y cuando lo consiguió, se llevó su pene a la boca y se lo introdujo hasta el fondo de la garganta.

—¡Epa! —alcanzó a exclamar Piers antes de sentir, nuevamente, los labios de Deborah rozando la piel de su bajo vientre.

Por inercia, el muchacho tomó la cabeza castaña y empezó a guiar sus movimientos. No dejaba de pensar en lo buena que era dándole placer oral… ¡Perfecta! Tan perfecta que no le importó sentir que sus uñas le estaban arañando el trasero. ¿Qué más daba?

Luego de unos minutos, Piers la apartó para poder corresponder a sus acciones. La guió hasta la cama para que se sentara y, esta vez, fue él quien se arrodilló para hundir la cara en la entrepierna femenina. Batió la lengua con frenesí contra su clítoris, arrancándole sonoros gemidos una y otra vez, succionando, mordiendo despacio, penetrándola ligeramente con la punta de la lengua. Hizo que Deborah se estirara en la cama para tener un mejor acceso a su cavidad expectante, con la que siguió jugueteando sin descanso. Lamió y lamió hasta que no le dejó más remedio que rendirse a un delicioso orgasmo que la pilló desprevenida.

A tientas, Piers buscó la mesita de noche donde estaban los condones; tomó uno y lo dejó encima del cobertor. Deborah gimoteó desconsolada apenas percibió que la boca de Piers se apartaba de su vagina.

—Hey… —Piers la consoló dándole un beso largo y profundo, mezcla de eróticos sabores, haciéndole el amor a su boca tan bien como lo había hecho con su entrepierna—. Ahora mismo vuelvo ahí, pero… —levantó el condón y se lo mostró—, ¿quieres ponerlo tú?

—Dámelo —pidió con una sonrisa.

Sin moverse de su posición, Deborah rasgó con los dientes el paquete plateado y apretó la punta con firmeza, deslizando el látex por todo el largo y ancho tronco de Piers, quien de solo contemplar su concentración estuvo a punto de correrse irremediablemente. A punto.

—Hermoso —suspiró la chica—, pero te necesito dentro. ¡Ya!

Piers obedeció de inmediato, frotándole el clítoris con su capullo para luego introducirse sin esfuerzo en ella, moviéndose despacio al inicio para que se acostumbrara a la deliciosa invasión que se estaba produciendo en su cuerpo. Cuando consiguieron acoplar sus ritmos, todo lo demás se fue dando con la misma naturalidad con que conversaron en el bar. Piers, sabedor de que el orgasmo había dejado a la chica hipersensible, se concentró en embestirla cada vez con mayor fuerza, pujando ligeramente hacia arriba, con la intención de encontrar su _punto G_. Deborah meneó las caderas para ayudarlo con su búsqueda, lo cual resultó en un nuevo orgasmo demoledor para ella.

—¡Piers! —exclamó mientras el placer se derramaba por toda su zona sur.

Las contracciones de su interior aceleraron el orgasmo que se estaba gestando en Piers, por lo que pocos segundos después él también se corrió rugiendo de puro placer. Rodó hacia un costado de la cama, respirando agitadamente. Deborah giró la cabeza para mirarlo, para deleitarse con la visión de sus abdominales marcados sacudiéndose suavemente en su estómago. Estaba segura de que podría volver a correrse simplemente observándolo.

—Eres buenísimo —admitió en un susurro.

—Todavía no me he esforzado de verdad.

—¡Oh…!

Piers volvió a rodar por la cama para quedar casi encima de Deborah. Mirándola directo a los ojos, la besó primero en la mejilla y luego en la boca, incitándola a dejarlo entrar, cosa que no tardó mucho en ocurrir. Usó su lengua persuasiva por algunos minutos hasta que la dejó más excitada que al inicio, si cabía.

—Dime que podemos hacerlo de nuevo —gimió sofocada.

—Toda la noche.

Deborah se mordió el labio. Por una milésima de segundo temió hacerse adicta a él, porque intuía que no solo era magnífico en el sexo. Tuvo miedo de que fuera siempre tan dulce y gracioso como en el bar, pero esa inquietud pasó pronto. Nunca se había amedrentado por ningún hombre, bueno o malo, y este tampoco sería el caso. Recorrería el camino que le tocara vivir, y si él estaba en ese trayecto, mejor aún.

Piers sonrió en ese momento; sus ojos se iluminaron. Como Deborah, también intuía que podría no ser solo sexo con ella; como fuera, recibía con los brazos abiertos al destino.

Deborah lo besó nuevamente. Era maravilloso estar vivo.

.

.

.

 **¡Sexo, sexo, sexo! XD jajajajajaja.  
¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen! Prometo que pronto volverán a saber de mí :D  
Y Nicky, espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo amé escribirlo. Te adoro muchísimo.  
¡Publica ese final pronto!**


	7. You get what you give

**N. de la A.: ¡Hola! Antes de leer este capítulo, quiero contarte que para comprenderlo es necesario que hayas leído mi antiguo fic «Ojos color cielo», ya que los dos personajes originales de este corto escrito son de esa historia.  
Nuevamente la dedicatoria va para mi mejor amiga Nicky, también conocida en estos lares como JillFilth. Cuando escribía los diálogos de Sam, me acordaba de nosotras xD ¡te amo muchísimo! Pronto tu continuación del Debiers ;)  
Disclaimer: Leon Kennedy pertenece a Capcom. **

.

.

.

 **You get what you give – New Radicals**

—Ay, nena, es que estoy tan contenta de que volvieras que tengo ganas de saltar. ¡No vuelvas a irte de esa manera! —Sam Reynolds regañaba así a su mejor amiga, Noiholt Maüser, por desaparecer un año sin previo aviso.

—Lo siento. —Noiholt realmente lamentaba lo sucedido, pero ya estaba hecho. Disculparse mil veces no sería suficiente, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

—Ya, bueno… Igual lo entiendo. Pero no más.

—No más —repitió la alemana en tono cansino.

Cuando Noiholt volvió con Leon a Estados Unidos tras abandonar su misión de encubierto en Inglaterra, Sam apenas había podido verla pues la muchacha fue suspendida de sus funciones, y con ello de por medio, aprovechó de escaparse a su país natal acompañada de su novio, con quien pasó finalmente un mes en el caribe. Al regresar, Sam no perdió un instante y se la llevó por el fin de semana a un conocido hotel en Las Vegas, donde disfrutaron de la hermosa playa artificial que constituía la mayor atracción turística del enorme complejo. Leon despidió a su novia con un _«que te diviertas»_ juguetón, ya que sabía de sobra que Noiholt odiaba las aglomeraciones de público.

Así pues, esa tarde, ambas mujeres bebían sin parar mientras se contaban todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquellos doce meses de separación. Llevaban horas conversando, lo que las convirtió en un bonito espectáculo para todos los presentes, pues se divertían notando lo extrovertida que parecía una, mientras la otra gesticulaba con breves movimientos de manos y cabeza.

—¡David es un idiota imposible! —exclamó Sam de improviso.

—No me digas que volviste a terminar con él…

—Pues sí. Y esta vez es la definitiva.

—Claro. —Noiholt meneó la cabeza y tragó de una sentada media botella de cerveza marca _Weihenstephaner_ , su favorita, agradecida de que el hotel contara con ellas en la carta de consumo.

—No pongas esa cara. Te prometo que no volveré con él —insistió Sam.

—Claro.

Sam se cruzó de brazos, repentinamente enfadada. Noiholt le sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, si cada vez que me juras eso vuelves con David a la semana siguiente?

—Es un idiota.

—Tú también.

—¡Pero bueno…! —Sam abrió sus ojos color _verde mar_ desmesuradamente—. ¿Eres mi amiga o no?

—No digas tonterías. Los dos se han estado volviendo locos el uno al otro hace años; eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad.

—De la que te salvaste, querida —divagó la australiana, recordando que inicialmente su ex novio iba detrás de Noiholt.

—Oh, no, con Leon ya tengo más que suficiente —rió.

—Otro idiota más… Creo que tenemos mal ojo —dio un sorbo a su daiquirí de fresa, relamiéndose de gusto por el sabor ácido del trago.

—Nos gustan los desafíos.

—Probablemente. ¡Salud por nuestra terquedad!

Ambas chocaron sus bebestibles sonriendo. En ese momento, el barman se acercó a ellas llevando réplicas de lo que estaban consumiendo.

—Cortesía de la mesa quince —indicó con un guiño. Tenía bonitos ojos pardos, cuerpo bronceado y un cabello semejante al que llevaba en sus mejores años el famoso muñeco _Ken_.

Sam miró en dirección a la mesa señalada. Al ver que su ocupante alzaba su copa en honor a ella, decidió mostrarle un pequeño agradecimiento arreglándose la parte de arriba del biquini sin ningún pudor.

—¡Samantha! —Un violento sonrojo se apoderó de la pobre Noiholt mientras trataba de no ponerse a gritar.

—No te portes como una monja, por favor. Solo las está mirando —jugueteó un poco más con sus tetas, sacudiéndolas graciosamente por debajo de la diminuta tela que las cubría.

—Tú no conoces la vergüenza —protestó.

—Eso siempre lo has sabido. ¡Salud! —Tragó con avidez—. Ahora cuéntame qué tal es trabajar de encubierto.

Noiholt dejó la botella de cerveza en la barra, adoptando un aire melancólico que llamó la atención de Sam.

—Nunca debí aceptar ese trabajo. Creo… que estaba mal de la cabeza.

—No; tenías _demasiado_ en la cabeza. No te culpes. —Miró a la alemana un rato, luego rompió el silencio con una frase dulce—: Estabas embarazada de Kennedy…

—Sam, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería tener un hijo con Ortiz? —la interrumpió. Ella sacudió rápidamente la cabeza—. Yo tampoco había imaginado algo así con Leon, hasta que vi los test de embarazo. Nunca me han interesado los niños, pero… la idea de tener una parte de Leon creciendo dentro de mí… Creo que si vuelvo a embarazarme, seré muy feliz.

—¿Se lo has propuesto?

—Si tiene que pasar, pasará.

—Eres una chiquilla loca. —Sam le revolvió el pelo a Noiholt—. Te quiero.

—Yo también, pero deja de avergonzarme…

Sam soltó una carcajada que resonó sin esfuerzo por todo el bar. Tomó su teléfono móvil y abrió por enésima vez cierto archivo adjunto que no podía dejar de mirar.

—En verdad te veías muy diferente caracterizada como la doctora Dankworth —comentó mientras agrandaba la imagen en la pantalla de su celular.

En ella, se veía a Noiholt durante sus meses de encubierto. Su cabello rubio había sido reemplazado por una larga peluca negra y sus ojos celestes cubiertos por lentillas marrones. Llevaba una bata blanca en la cual colgaba la obligatoria identificación del recinto, que rezaba «Dra. Elizabeth Dankworth». La foto fue tomada delante del extinto hospital Saint Thomas, en Londres, antes de que este explotara junto con todos los experimentos biológicos que albergaban sus pisos inferiores.

—A Leon no le gusta verme así. Siempre se queja de que casi le dio un ataque cuando yo lo abracé el día que me encontró, porque él no pudo ver a través de mi disfraz —dijo Noiholt, dando un sorbo a su cerveza antes de que comenzara a entibiarse.

— _Nadie_ podría reconocerte así. ¡Si no pareces tú! Te ves como una auténtica mujer inglesa —se burló cariñosamente.

—¡Ja! Gracias. La verdad es que cuando me miraba al espejo en las mañanas, sentía como si estuviera en una permanente obra de teatro. Era lo único que me ayudaba a no volverme loca; ya sabes lo tímida que soy. Ocultar mi verdadera personalidad fue una tortura. Te echaba de menos a ti, y Leon… no pude dejar de pensar en él ni un solo día.

—Siempre obsesionada ¿eh?

—¡Mira quién lo dice! Australiana hipócrita —bromeó—. Salud, porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo, volverás con el _idiota_ de tu novio.

Sam chocó su copa contra la botella de Noiholt emitiendo un sonoro quejido de disconformidad.

—No pienso hacerlo —dijo Sam luego de beber un largo sorbo.

—Apostemos.

—Cállate.

—¿No que estabas tan segura recién? —Sam le respondió con una serie de gruñidos inconexos—. Apuesto mil dólares a que vuelves con él antes del próximo fin de semana.

—¡Mil dólares! Estás más loca que una cabra si crees que voy a apostar esa cantidad de dinero contigo. ¡No soy tan rica como tú!

—Pero si me prometiste no volver con él… vas a ganar mil dólares fácilmente —replicó con una sonrisita llena de suficiencia—. ¿No dijiste que querías cambiar la cama?

—Noiholt: cierra la maldita boca. Ni en mil años conseguirás que apueste contra ti, ¡tienes sangre judía! ¡Olvídalo!

Noiholt soltó en ese momento una carcajada poco habitual para su carácter retraído. Había echado de menos a Sam más de lo que podía reconocer abiertamente, aunque esta echara chispas de furia por su desafío. Ambas se conocían lo suficiente como para importunarse mutuamente y por ello la amistad había sobrevivido ya tanto tiempo para sorpresa de su entorno, que no comprendía cómo una muchachita que apenas hablaba y una mujer que no callaba ni debajo del agua habían conseguido una unión tan poderosa.

Cuando Noiholt pudo calmarse un poco le sacó la lengua a Sam.

—Qué madura —respondió, riendo ahora también.

Tal vez el alcohol estuviera mostrando sus efectos más simpáticos por fin, ya que no pudieron volver a serenarse en toda la tarde.


End file.
